wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
DeathWish Ninja
DeathWish Ninja was briefly contracted to the WLF. Former member of the eWo. WLF Career DeathWish Ninja first put in appearances on WLF Superstars, but made his Prime Time debut on 9 June in a hardcore match against Gangrel and Mick Foley. It was a Hardcore triple threat match. DeathWish was a bit arrogant going into this bout, it being his first in the WLF, he felt he was going to out due the Hardcore legend Mick Foley, and Gangrel. He however couldnt do so as he lost the match To Cactus Jack after he Double Arm DDT'd Gangrel. On the June 16th edition of Prime Time, DeathWish makes an appearance to introduce Mr.Fredrick and announce the formation of the eWo. Their mission:The Re-instatement of the X-Division. On the 23rd of June 2014, DeathWish was entered into the War Games 60 man Battle Royal match with the other two Known Members of the eWo. Unfourtanately after a fierce battle DeathWish was the fourth man overall to be eliminated by the Undertaker after a tremendous Choke Slam to the ground floor. Steam Diesel Black was introduced as another member of the eWo. On the July 9th episode of Prime Time the eWo, which Consisted of DeathWish, Steam Diesel Black, and Mr.Fredrick, were joined by D-Generation X (HHH and Shawn Michaels) to go up against the Million Dollar Corporation, which was represented by Andre the Giant, Lord Regal,Damien Sandow, Rick Rude, and Jeff Jarrett. This was both Factions first meeting in the ring together. Although all the competitors were fierce, it was the Million Dollar Corporation that came out on top. Andre used a gigantic Headbutt to knock out the HeartBreak Kid long enough for Lord Regal to get the victory for his team. However it did t end there, after the matchup Josh Arcanum stormed the ring. He decimated the Extreme World Organization. Also on that same episode earlier the eWo convinced Bam Bam Bigelow to sign the petition to for the X-Division. Dibiase was livid with this decision and decided to show the Bammer the error of his ways by booking him on the next Prime Time in a Handicap match against the Fabulous Rougeau Brothers. On the next Prime Time (July 21st) Bammer was set to face the Rougeaus. He did just that until the eWo came to ringside. After some personal help from DeathWish on the top rope, he pulled off the victory. After the Match, DeathWish invited Bam Bam Bigelow to join the eWo, which he accepted. The August 1st Prime time pit the eWo (Bam Bam,DeathWish,and Fredrick) vs Taste & Decency (Damien Sandow and Lord Regal),and Josh Arcanum. The previous Week Arcanum had injured Steam Diesel Black. Dibiase had thus forth suspended him. Jeff Jarrett took his place in the match.There were alot of emotions running high between the superstars. In the end Bam Bam was able to roll up Sandow in a Small package to win the match for the eWo. On the August 11th Prime Time, also the 100th episode of Prime Time, DeathWish, as well as Fredrick, and Bam Bam Bigelow were competitors in the 40 man Gimmick Battle Royal. DeathWish was able to stay in longer than 35 other men. However in the process of fighting with Hunico on the top Turnbuckle, they both fell off. The Ultimate Warrior went on to win the Battle Royal after eliminating Andre the Giant. However one of DeathWish's achievements being apart of the eWo, took place on the August 25th 2014 edition of SummerSlam at the Ten on Ten elimination Tag Team match between the eWo and the Million Dollar Corporation. The stipulation to the match was that the losing group, must disband. The eWo team included DeathWish Ninja, SDB, Bam Bam Bigelow, the Shield (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins) The Ultimate Warrior, CM Punk and Mick Foley vs Team Million Dollar Corporation which consisted of Andre The Giant, Ravishing Rick Rude, Ted Dibiase, Lord Regal, Damien Sandow, Seargent Slaughter,The Masked Superstar, Josh Arcanum, Big John Studd and Ken Patera. The match went on for a long time with a few twists and turns including Lord Regal Switching sides by just abandoning his Team Mates at the end of the match. There had been a growing tenseness growing for weeks between the Million Dollar Corporation and Regal. This led to Ultimate Warrior winning the match for the eWo as the rest of the team had been eliminated. The Million Dollar Corporation disbanded and Lord Regal joined the eWo. The very next Prime time, which happened to be September 22nd 2014, the DeathWish, Fredrick, and Regal took on Hunico, Chessman, and Damien Sandow. After a really one sided battle, DeathWish used his finishing maneuver (a stalling DDT Brainbuster) on Hunico. After which he tagged in Mr.Fredrick to finish it all off with a big splash. After the Match DeathWish offered Chessman (the first ever X-Division Champion) a spot in the group. No decision was made that night. His contract was not renewed for 2015 RPd by: Phatboii Category:Former WLF Members